


Silver and Gold Gifts

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Discipline, Family, Gen, Gifts, Midwinter, Pickpocketing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Haden's pickpocketing disappoints Nestor.





	Silver and Gold Gifts

Silver and Gold Gifts 

“I caught yer urchin lad stealin’ a silver dagger and gold ring.” Jasper, one of the senior Dogs in Nestor’s kennel, hauled Haden into Nestor’s office. “I returned the loot to the cove and the mot he’d lifted them from, so I’ve filed no paperwork to make life difficult for anyone.” 

“I appreciate your discretion.” Nestor tried to keep his tone level even as he was seething inside at the lad he had taken into his home off the rough streets of Port Caynn only to be repaid by the boy engaging in thievery that could get him hanged. It wasn’t Jasper’s fault that Haden was a cracknob after all. 

If Nestor was grateful to Jasper for sparing Haden’s neck, Haden was far from thankful, grumbling, “Nestor will make me life plenty difficult no ye’ve ratted me.” 

“I certainly will.” Nestor shot the scamp he had been foolish enough to treat as a son his sternest glare, and Haden’s complaints subsided. Returning his focus to Jasper, he added the politest dismissal he could muster under the strained circumstances, “Thank you for bringing my boy to me. I can handle the situation from here.” 

“Yes, sir.” Jasper nodded as he retreated from Nestor’s office, shutting the door firmly behind him. 

As soon as he was alone with Haden, Nestor thundered, ominous as the heavy gray clouds threatening snow outside his window, “Stealing, Haden, and not just any stealing either. The stealing that ends with a lad like you dancing at the end of a hangman’s rope. I’ve never been more disappointed in you since I took you into my house.” 

“I was a pickpocket afore ye met me, sir.” Haden’s jaw clenched petulantly. “Ye can’t claim to be surprised when I steal now.” 

“I can be when you were strictly forbidden from stealing long ago,” Nestor snapped, drawing only a stubborn scowl from Haden. 

The blood pounded in Nestor’s temples at the boy’s defiance. Massaging them, he mastered his temper enough to continue more calmly, “I understand that you and your sister used to be pickpockets when you had to steal to survive, but Okha and I provide you with a roof over your head, food in your stomach, and clothing on your back. What need do you have to steal?” 

Nestor didn’t know what answer he had expected—he didn’t think there could be one beyond a childish wickedness and hunger for mischief—but he was astonished by the one he received. 

“It’s almost Midwinter, sir.” Haden’s eyes were wide and begging as any starving mumper’s appealing for a stale crust of bread or spare coins in the scummer-filled city gutters. 

“As if I need you telling me that when there’s snow falling outside my window, boy.” Nestor jerked his chin at the windowpanes hammering in the wind beyond which wet snow was sinking from the sky onto the crowded streets and churning sea of Port Caynn. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t thrash you.” 

“Ye never have afore.” Bold as brass, Haden flashed a grin that showed his missing eyetooth in glory. 

“That’s not a good reason.” Nestor waved a warning finger. “I’m starting to think that’s a mistake.” 

“I had to get ye and Okha gifts for Midwinter, didn’t I?” Haden’s shoes scuffed the floor and abruptly he refused to meet Nestor’s eyes. 

Relieved that his lad had pure intentions even if actions were rotten as a week-old corpse, Nestor squeezed Haden’s shoulder until the boy raised his gaze reluctantly to Nestor’s. “You and your sister make good money when you work for my Dogs.” 

“Not enough to buy silver daggers and golden rings, sir.” Haden gaped at Nestor as if Nestor were a country bumpkin new to the city with no knowledge of the value of precious metals. 

“No, but enough for perfect gifts if you were creative and used your nob.” Nestor wrapped Haden’s head lightly with his knuckles. “You’ll have to be very creative with your presents now since you’ll be donating any coins you earn from now until Midwinter to hungry mumpers. That charity should put you in the Midwinter spirit and discourage you from further pickpocketing.” 

Haden opened his mouth to protest this punishment, saw the steel in Nestor’s eyes, and mumbled instead, “Yes, sir.” 

Nestor nodded, satisfied that he had at least temporarily quelled Haden’s desire for pickpocketing. The Midwinter season would be much merrier if the crimes he had to punish weren’t committed by Haden.


End file.
